goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Lawson misbehaves on the way to Around The World in 80 Days
Plot Mimirin is driven to tears after finding out they were late to the movie. Cast Eric as Lawson Wiseguy as Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) and Police Officer Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara Diesel as the angry man Transcript At the lounge, Lawson's dad was getting excited. Lawson's dad: Hey Erwin, I just got tickets for you and me to see Around the World in 80 Days! It was Mimirin's favourite movie! Mimirin Midorihara: Yay! I love Around the World in 80 Days! Lawson's dad: Mimirin Midorihara is coming with us today! Lawson was dismayed. Lawson: What? Oh no! Not Mimirin Midorihara! She whomps! I don't want to go see Around the World in 80 Days, it stinks! It stinks! This movie whomps! No no no no no no no no, waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I don't want to go! Lawson's dad: You're going or you're grounded! Let's go to the car! Mimirin Midorihara: You heard what your dad says. Let's go! Then Lawson, his dad and Mimirin Midorihara got in the car and they drove off to the theatres to see Around the World in 80 Days. Lawson started protesting on the way to Around the World in 80 Days. Lawson: I don't want to go see Around the World in 80 Days! I don't want to go see Around the World in 80 Days! I don't want to go see Around the World in 80 Days! Lawson's dad: You're going there, and that's that! So be quiet! Mimirin Midorihara: Yeah, you're making your dad cranky. Lawson: Hey dad, can I go to the bathroom? Lawson's dad: There are bathrooms there. There are bathrooms there. Lawson: But dad, I can't hold it anymore. Lawson's dad parked his car next to one of the houses. Lawson's dad: Okay. Pee right there, and hurry up before someone gets mad at you! Mimirin Midorihara: And I want to see Around the World in 80 Days! But Lawson had hurried up peeing at the tree and he finished. Then Lawson got back in the car to safety, and the man ran out of the house. Angry man: Hey! Get back here now! Lawson kept on protesting while his dad was driving along the beach. Lawson: I don't want to go see Around the World in 80 Days! I don't want to go see Around the World in 80 Days! I don't want to go see Around the World in 80 Days! Lawson's dad: Erwin, stop saying 'I don't want to go see Around the World in 80 Days!', you're going to make me lose focus! Mimirin Midorihara: Yeah, Lawson! You're making your dad cranky. Then suddenly Lawson's dad lost focus on his driving and crashed his car into the police station. Lawson's dad was annoyed. Lawson's dad: Erwin, you idiot! How dare you make me crash and lose focus! Now the cops are coming! Then the police car came, and then the police officer came out of the police car and walked to Lawson's dad and his son. He was angry. Police Oficer: This is the police officer speaking, you just crashed your car into my station! Pay $1000 bill! Lawson's dad was indignant. Lawosn's dad: What?! That's all I have in my wallet! Anyways, here you go. Then Lawson's dad paid $1000 to the police officer. Police Officer: Thanks! (to Lawson) And Erwin, stay out of trouble! Then the police officer went back in his police car, and then Lawson's dad began to drive his car back on the road, and he drove off. He was annoyed at Lawson. Lawson's dad: You're in so much trouble when we get to Around the World in 80 Days. Mimirin Midorihara: And we don't want to be late for Around the World in 80 Days. Then Lawson's dad reached the theatre to see Around the World in 80 Days. But suddenly, Lawson's dad was dismayed. Lawson's dad: Oh my god! This movie is about to be over! This is all your fault, Erwin! You made me miss the show! Mimirin Midorihara: Yeah, you just made your dad as cranky as ever! Then the bell buzzed, and Around the World in 80 Days was over. Lawson's dad was indignant. Lawson's dad: What!? The show is over!? Let's go home right now! You're in so much trouble, Erwin! Mimirin Midorihara began to cry. Mimirin Midorihara: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Mr Lawson, Lawson made us miss Around the World in 80 Days! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lawson's dad: Don't wory, Mimirin. We'll go see the movie next time when it's on. Then Lawson's dad drove back home. Back home, Lawson's dad was having a fit while Lawson was crying. Lawson's dad: Ooooooooooooooh! How dare you make me and Mimirin miss the show!? That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for two months! Also, you are restricted from your computer! Go to bed right now, and don't think about going on your computer! Lawson went up to his crying, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lawson's dad continued comforting Mimirin Midorihara. Lawson's dad: It's okay, Mimirin. Erwin's gone to his room now, okay? I'll take you to Floppy Burger. Mimirin Midorihara: Really? Lawson's dad: Yes! Let's go to Floppy Burger now. Mimirin Midorihara: Thank you, Mr Lawson! Category:Lawson Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Stuff